The Adventures of Lady Kel
by YamaniPrincess
Summary: Story of about Kel's life and the concenquences of her not following her dreams. In other words a story about Kel becoming a lady. She comes to court and has many adventures.I've finally finished chapter 7. R/R if you want chapter 8 soon
1. Going to the Palace

Lady Kel

Lady Kel  
  
Disclaimer: Basically the characters in this fic don't belong to me. I wish on the first star I see to night. I wish that I may I wish I might own the characters that I am writing tonight. Did it work do I own the characters today? By the looks of it no. Well at least I own the plot. Well I think I do. If you want to use this idea ask me first. All right lets party (in other works lets get on with the story.)   
  
A/N: This is basically my first fan fic. I hope its good. Be good and review. Here it goes. Also I haven't read squire yet because as you all know. I'm Australian and we don't get it till December so if ya wanna give me some spoilers I don't care but I practically know most of them. Tell me what Cleon's eye colour is. And if Roald really loves Shinko, I like Roald you see.   
  
Here it goes, finally. You probably know that I talk (ahem) write too much.   
On with the show.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan stared out of her carriage. She had just finished convent school and was doing the thing she dreaded most. Going to court and finding a husband. With a sigh she soaked in the view. It contained regard bush land. The types of lands bandits lived in. The types of land pages take their morning rides on. Boy she wished she was with them.   
  
After she had received the message from Lord Wyldon, she had refused. She was not going to be treated second best, so she gave up her idea of knighthood. But Kel still wanted to become a warrior. She had heard that the pages were taught by shangs and hoping that she was still in a perfect physical strength see was going to try their art. She would become the first female shang dragon. Almost nothing would stop her. Day dreaming in her thoughts Keladry didn't know that the maid from the convent was studying her. She has grown up and become a very beautiful lady. she thought. It was shameful that she had such boyish nature. The maid and the ladies from the convent hope that she would lose that nature once she realized her purpose in life. Still, Keladry of Mindlean was someone who in the right care would rival Queen Thayet.   
  
%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/  
  
After five days of travel it shocked Kel to find that they had reached the palace, and so quickly. Very soon Kel would be presented at court. She scolded. I will never marry she thought. Nor ever love.   
  
Stepping out of the carriage very gracefully. Kel found that frustrating. I'm supposed to fall she thought. I was never supposed to act graceful.  
A hoister took the horse and she found the maid Lalasa and her being ushered into a room.  
  
Once there Kel kicked off her heals and relaxed. Tomorrow after a good night beauty sleep. No she mentally kicked herself, after a good night strength sleep she would show everyone what she was made of.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Kel woke up at...  
she screamed its eight thirty. I should have been up by now. I need to practice with my Yamani Glaive. Swinging it around her head Kel did some exercises that she was sure would strength\then up her muscles. After that Kel chose her most boyish clothing. Some breeches and a shirt she was able to buy in the market were laid down already on the hanger. Lalasa woke up and reading the expression on kel's face said I figured you would be wearing that so its all pressed (don't ask me how) and cleaned. Kel frowned. She wanted wrinkles on them. But they were her only pair and she found them on welcomingly. They were much more comfortable from the dresses Kel wore at the convent.   
  
Dashing down to the kitchen Kel quickly ate her breakfast receiving very wierd glances from the other ladies. A girl, more like a lady sat next to Kel and introduced herself.   
Hi, I'm Kalasine of Conte and you would be...  
was Kel's grumbling reply  
Anyway I see that you are new here and thought I would show you around, also don't mind the other ladies they just find it wierd that your wearing something so comfortable. I wished I could too but father always insist that I act like my proper rank of nobility.  
Kel mumbled with gratitude  
Don't worry answered Kalasine of Conte but what fief are you in? You didn't seem to mention it  
Oh' sorry, I'm Keladry of Mindelan, your highness Kel added hastily  
Just call me Kal, all my friends in the convent do, I also guess that you rather be called Kel? Kel nodded, this girl talks a lot was all she could think of. (A/N: she reminds me of me and a friend I know called Christina)  
Hey Kel are you done, I'll show you around the palace  
Okay, coming  
  
A/N: Hope you like that. I'll post up the next chapter soon. It depends how many reviews I get. This was fun. I'm aiming for one thousand words next time this ones only around eight hundred and eighty. But hey that's pretty good.  
See ya  
Yamani Princess  



	2. Cleon, Neal, Roald

Lady Kel chapter 2

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, there greatly appreciated. Yeah, I know that my first chapter needs work, but hey I wrote that in half an hour. That's pretty good. I'm writing this in my history lesson right now so I don't want to get caught. Anyway. thanks for those people who told me Cleon's eyes Larzdinn and Jen. Anyway I always blabber on lets go on with the show. I also now have a beta reader so it will be better. But She's nnot reviewing this fic.  
Also I'm really happy because there is this girl who somehow was able to get a copy of squire and I'm going to read it soon. R/R  
I'm writing one everyday so you should thank me. Start reading and reviewing  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own any of these stupid characters only the plot. Hmm, do you think my ratings enough?? or should I put it lower?? Higher?? There's going to be kissing but no more.  
  
Kel followed Kalasin of Conte, more informally known as Kal out to the hallway. Hey wait up Kel called after her Where are we going? Kalasin turned around Oh, sorry I just thought that since your all dressed up like that we'll go to the practice courts. The pages may even still be training Kel looked a little doubtful but happy.  
Wouldn't it be weird with court ladies hanging around page's area? I don't want anyone to think we're flirting Kal thought for a moment.   
Your right, but I got the perfect excuse, come on follow me, there are some shang fighters about, they might be able to help me with my fighting techniques. Kel nodded and they both trotted down to the practice courts.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
On arrival Kel stared in awe. Here, boys were doing every thing she wanted, fighting, punching, kicking. Kel turned to look at Kal she too was smiling Grand sight, huh was all she said. Kel also got to look at the man she hated. Lord Wyldon. Even though, she noticed an old scar that ran across her eye. Kal, how did he get that scar (A/N: does this remind you of something???) Didn't you know?? In the immortals war a bunch of hurrocks attacked the nursery, those are the scars he received from saving my brothers and sister. _Even though his a hero I still hate him _ Kel thought. (AAN: (another authors note,) just wanted to thank pythongirl for this idea of puting thoughts in italics) Just as Kel was about to say that, a loud bell rang. Lord Wyldon trotted up to them, Bowed to Kalasin and demanded why they were here. Sorry sir but you see we were here to see my brother Roald, Its really important that he hear this. Lord Wyldon gave them a suspicious look, but unexpectedly gave them permission to see Kal's brother. Kel whispered That was a great excuse how did you think of it?   
I always lied in the convent to get out of lessons they were BORING was Kal's tart reply. _I'm really starting to like this girl _Kel thought .   
  
When they entered the stables it was the dirtiest sight kel had ever seen and she loved it. _Cool_ was all she could think of. Roald spotted Kal and came up to her. Kel bowed. He shrugged it off and said Kal, what are you doing here? You know I don't like it when you come, you know I don't want my friends to flirt with you.  
Come on Roald, you worry too much, I'm here just to show Kel around.  
Roald looked at her. _His eyes are really blue _. She kicked herself mentally again. _After going to the convent you start getting all these girly feelings, be as boyish as possible. _Kel put on her Yamani face and said Sorry to bother you your highness, but I just wanted to get to know the palace.  
And this place is one of the places you want to see Kel struggled I like fighting  
Roald ran a hand through his hair and sighed. I guess I'll show you around the stables. Leading them through a couple of stables Roald stopped before one. Neal, are you there?? asked Roald in a tired voice.   
Yes I am, what do you want, can't you see I'm busy  
Yes, I can and I just giving a tour for a young new COURT lady  
Excused, me came out Kel's voice But I'm not a COURT LADY, I'm just a girl that was forced to become a lady Just as Kel finished talking the boy called Neal put his head up, something odd fluttered through Kel's chest. _ You do NOT like him, You do not like him_ was all Kel could do to stop thinking of him. Hello, my name is Nealan though I rather be called Neal He bowed, Kel remembering her manners put out her hand for him to shake. He stared at her weirdly. _I guess I have get used to weird looks_ Kel thought. Taking her hand he shook it.   
Hello, my dove, my pearl A boy with very read hair and gray eyes looked at her.   
What who's your dove and pearl was Kel's starcastic answer. Cleon looked hurt so Kel hastily replied Sorry, but I really rather stay as boyish as possible Cleon nodded.  
Roald noticing the uncomfortable silence quickly changed the subject. Hey, you guys, do you want to show them around??  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you there are also sorry for not reaching the one thousand mark but, is this story better???? I hope so. Give me your thoughts. and thank you to for telling me Cleon's eye color. Maybe I'll reach the one thousand mark after I've read squire. i hope so. well I'll try to write quickly.  
See ya R/R   
pleassse read and review.  
Yamani Princess  
  
Hey wait, I'm almost at one thousand, I'm going to keep writing.  
  
The group after helping Cleon and Neal groom their mounts headed up for the gallery Almost everyone likes the gallery, its very interesting. Showing them around Neal seemed to know each of the monarchs personally, even better than prince Roald and Kal even though they were related to them.  
  
Hey its reached one thousand words, also the reason why the other's arn't there is becasue Faleron, Merric, Seaver and the have gone with their knights. (I want there to be a big surpise later (No i'm giving away spoilers (NOOOOOOOOOO))) Anyway, Owen is well.............. I don't know his gone to the markets because he was so jolly in working. I don't know. Warric and Iden have followed him. Also Vote on who you want Kel to go with, I'm thinking Neal or Roald, but don't want to upset all you Cleon fans. He kissed her like 5 times in the Cleon chapter. (I was able to get my hands on the book for lilke 10 seconds (I'm a very fast reader))  
So anyways   
see ya   
  
Yamani Princess (Shinko)  
AAAN: (Another annoying authors note) No one told me if Roal likes Shinko yet. WAAAAAAA.  
Bye again   
Yamani Princess  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
I talk and write TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much. I should write less.  
  
Yamani Princess  
  
How many times do I have to say my name  
see ya  
  
Yamani Princess  
  
  



	3. Touring around

Lady Kel chapter 3.html 

A/N: Hello, Its me again (everyone groans) okay okay, I'm going to take the advice of snow*flake and write more but write less authors note. But just wanted to mention my friend's name Christina Z (She really wanted to be mentioned, thinks she's some how going to be famous from this.) Thanks again for the review, keep them going I love to read your opinion and vote for your favorite character. Also I want to thank Lioness, Yes I will use Kally instead, just forgot the abbreviation. forget that I even used Kal.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, just plot (I think)  
  
Kel stared the longest at the present Queen and King, they were perfectly matched together, both had beauty that was undescribable. The Queen had humor in her leveled eyes and the King's wisdom far greater than what was known for his age. Hey, um Kel if you don't mind but could we get a move on, I sort of see my parents every month and that's enough for me Prince Roald asked timidly. Kel nodded and they all headed towards the library.   
  
....And here is the philosophy section, would you mind if I recommend that you read the evolution of Tortallian minds... Some one taped Neal on the shoulder  
Um, sir your guests seem to be leaving Neal turned around and saw retreating backs.  
Hey, wait up!! he shouted running after them. By this time Cleon was talking to Kel about the weird and interesting facts about Neal's life ...and there was that time when he Cleon turned around, there was Neal arms folded across his chest. Excuse me Cleon but would I be able to talk to this lady and redirect the stories you have been telling about me Kally nudge Kel in the shoulder   
You've made some conquests she whispered fiercely, Kel looked at her and shook her head I really don't want to get involved with anyone right now.. _How about the Neal boy, I'm sure you wouldn't at all mind if he was your conquest. Don't even think about it Kel, you said that you never wanted to love, you don't want to be like those stupid court ladies, Do you??_ Kel shook her head furiously _no more things about boys_ and tried to be as calm as stone. Kel are you alight Cleon looked worried.   
No, No, I'm really fine, um do you guys have lessons or homework to do??  
The essay for Myles, Arggg, his going to kill me Neal slapped himself on the head, Sorry, but I really must be going and so must Roald and Cleon   
We don't have to........ Roald started but stopped after Neal gave him an angry look,  
Well, see ya then Cleon said before bring dragged off by Neal.  
Bye guys!!! Kally practically screamed see ya soon!! Hey Kel lets get going and meet the shang horse, I'll show you to his room and when the shang wildcat comes, she'll really show you what women can do.  
  
  
Lets go!!!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
Whose there?  
  
Kally who??  
Come on Hakuin Stone open up, I've got a guest Kally demanded  
Okay, okay the door opened and a man, a Yamani man with black twinkling eyes and plump lips opened the door. Hello, who are you?  
I'm Kel sir Kel supplied hastily  
Kel? weren't you the one that wanted to become a page but then backed out  
No sir and Yes sir  
Hmm? Wait come in and make yourself comfortable the tell me the whole story.  
  
Well. what do you think???  
A BIT TOO SHORT, but hey I'll ask you a question do you want longer chapters that will take more time??? Or shorter ones that take less time to load??  
Also do any of you guys know how to get liquid paper out of clothing?? please its on my school uniform. Also I rather not have a Beta reader because it will take me longer to post it up.  
**R/R** the more I get the more I write, if I get enough I'm thinking of doing 2000 words or something. Also yes my real name is Rina. thanks to Kathryn Jewel, A knight of Tortall, Dani and Dewdrop for your reviews, I loved reading them.  
see ya  
Yamani Princess  



	4. First Kiss

Lady kel chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.   
Disclaimer: Own none of the charcters. Got it. Good Wait I do own some of them (two but I can't remember their names.)  
  
Well, I really wanted to become a squire. the only problem was the fact that I wanted to be treated equally. I didn't want to disrupt training or annything. All I wanted was a fair and equal chance to gain my shield. When I heard that I was going to be put on probation I abandon my dream because of the fact that they wern't fair to me. Kel started explaining The convent was the worst experience I ever had. There I was also kinda weird. There I was the girl who WANTED to become a KNIGHT. I hated that experience.  
I know how you feel Kel Kally related I too wanted to become a page. But father said it would be improper for a future Queen to be knighted so I too gave up that idea.  
Kel whispered I never knew that  
Only a few people in court know of Kally's true dream, though we're helping her become a shang Hakuin Stone interrupted   
A shang, but I thougt... Kel began  
You thought that I wasn't allowed to take on any fighting arts. But I remeber clearly that father only objected to a knighted Queen. Never a Queen who was a shang  
Your really good at twisting things around airn't you? Kel told her I think I would be able to learn a few tricks from you.  
was Kally's reply.  
Hakuin Stone started too get up from his chair   
Hey what are you doing Hakuin? Kel shouted were are you going?  
I'm geting some equiptment to teach you girls how to fight  
Both girls felt the same excitment run through their bodies, they would be shangs in no time. They all headed to the practice courts.  
Okay, we're going to do High kicks, low kicks and medium kicks for a while, then we'll change over to punches. But first lunch, I'm starving  
They all laughted, saying their good byes to the shang horse they both headed to the dining area and started eating like horses. Kally knowing what traning was like told Kel to stock up. As they were eating Kel over heard some girls talking about a ball._ A ball that would be held tonight._ Kel started to choke.  
Kel are you all right asked Kally thumping her really hard on the back.  
We..(cough) have to attend a (cough).... ball tonight.  
Kally's eyes were wild with shock. Ma's going to kill me, we're supposed to get a dress today. I forgot! Kally spotted a servant Excuse my sir but would you be able to give this to the shang horse. The servant bowed and speeded off.  
Okay, I'll meet you at the ball, I have to be presented TONIGHT, bye was Kally's quick response.  
See ya later Kally Kel yelled.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Miss, I recomend that you wear this green dress it really brings the colour our of your eyes Lalasa, a maid from the covent suggested.  
Do, I have to wear a dress? couldn't I wear breeches and a shirt?? Kel complained  
No, young men prefere ladies to wear dreeses'  
I don't care what they think its just all my dresses have REALLy low neckllines and they're uncomfotable.  
Miss, the whole point of the LOW neckline is to give the men something to think about too.  
I don't want them to look at you know that  
What don't you want them to look at miss?? Lalasa teased.  
I just don't want them to stare and look at my BREAST!!! Sheesh come one can't I wear a jacket or something??  
NO, and that's final  
Kel muttered something undistinguishable and stood still for Lalasa to finish the adjustments.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
...And presenting lady Keladry of Mindelan a herald proclaimed  
Kel came down the steps gracefully praying she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Finally reaching the end of the stairs Kel bowed to the King and Queen. Many nobles then started to make a comparison between them (her and the Queen) they both were beautiful and full fo grace. Kel was just an inch taller. She moved swiftly and sliently. Her dress spakled with jewels. Kel had to admit it was pretty. Someone thumped her hard on their back. Kel turned around and just as she was about to leaver the person over she saw that it was Kally. Hey, having fun? Kally asked  
Yeah, I'm having fun wearing a dress that weighs like a tonne, It has a VERY low neckline and because of this stupid ball I missed learning some arts of shang Kel pratically raveed on. Calm down Kel, I just though you might want to meet some boys. you know Neal, Cleon, Roald, a very handsome Faleron, A jolly boy Owen, Merric and Seaver Kally explained.  
Boys, why would I want to meet and DANCE with boys?  
You mean you want to dance with girls?? Kally asked confused  
NOOOOOO, I mean who wants to hang out with boys  
Come on Kel, I'll also show you some, hmm lets see some GIRLS  
Not funny Kally  
Just joking  
And once again Kel found herself being draged along by Princess Kally of Conte.  
Hey before we meet the boys i'm just going to show you some of my friends, Uline of Hannalof, Anh of Singht and (A/N: I go to a girls school and I can't think of any good girl names.) Beatrice of Maiel. Kel greeted each of them. I know I geting married soon, but I really want to flirt with that tall handsome boy Uline complained  
Anh of Singh asked  
Noooooooo, Neal  
Beatrice of Maiel said His okay, but Faleron is better  
Kel took Kally away. Are all your friends like this??  
Well their noble girls, they were broought up to marry  
mmuttered Kel can we go now?  
No you have to dance with the other boys Kalasin told her  
That's an order right?  
  
Remind me to kill you later Kel complained  
  
  
But on the boys side  
  
  
Roald do we havvvve toooo asked Owen I hate girls, they giggle soo much  
Come on Owen, it won't be that bad explained Neal Uline of Hannalof will be there even though she's bethrothed I just want one dance with her.  
Yeah and I wnat to dance with you sister Faleron stated. This got a growl from Roald.  
Am I the only one that agrees with Owen? Merric demanded. Girls make me feel weird and uncomfotable.   
Yeah and most girls are too short Cleon shouted. This got looks from everyone.   
Cleon, thats because your so tall Neal drawled.  
Ohh um sorry Cleon mumbled.  
Okay are we ready?? Roald asked  
No, Roald I'm not ready murmered Owen  
Is everyone besides Owen and.....Merric ready?  
They shouted.  
Well lets go.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Kel was really nervoused as Kally lead them to meet the boys _I'm should have been a page. Then I wouldn't have to do this._ Kel kept on thinking over and over again. _Now I have a fear of Heights and dancing._   
  
After a few more steps Kel realised they had stoped. _Yamani face in position._ She stared and saw that all the boys were also nervous. Even Roald was sweating.  
  
When she looked up again everyone was staring at her. _ahh what have I done wrong? Is my dress inside out ,whattttttttt??? _Kel panicked, but none of these feelings showed on her Yamani mask.   
  
(A/N: only 800 words to go)  
  
Neal started at her. Uline was nothing like _Kel_ the thought struck him. _The boyish Keladry of Miindelan_ . Cleon too had a look of bewillederment on his face. In fact only Owen who didn't care at all seem was acting normally. They all asked at once the same question Would you like to dance??  
  
Kel asked.  
they all replied  
Um excise me but with whom do I dance with  
Hey let Owen decide shouted out Neal   
Yes, Yes they all agreed  
Hey, I'm only here for the food but in that case, Neal (A/N: Most people wanted Kel to get with Neal if you disagree keep on voting and their might be a twist in the story.)  
Me?? Well um sure Neal exclaimed extrimally delighted.   
Excuse me, would you care to dance?? Neal asked a rather confused Kel  
the convent training kicked in and Kel aswered in the poliet phrase That would be an honour sir  
  
Neal lead Kel out onto the dance floor. And they both gracefully started to dance. _Kel you look beautiful tonight, no, no, Kel you have a really Low neckline. No that's really insulting. _  
Kel you look weird _Now you blew it she's going to leave you_  
Thanks Neal, You know I rather wear breeches and a shirt, this is sooo, uncomfotable.  
  
The dance started slowing and before it ended Neal leaned towards Kel aand kissed her lips.  
  
A/N: Have to leave you people there. Sorry. But thanks to all those people who reviewed. Thanks. More I need more reviews and ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. First time

Lady Kel chapter 5

Lady Kel chapter 5  
A/N: Im doin latin now it's so boring.   
  
I HATE MR MARSHALL!! That was phredde. She's in latin with me now, too. So is Avadriz, Ghristinga, Mojo and HPK and WE ALL HATE MR MARSHALL!!   
  
Well lets get on with the story.  
  
(ATTENTION! WARNING! FLUFF HAVEN! FLUFF GALORE! FLUFF EVERYWHERE!)  
  
I'm putting the rating higher now only PG-13+ since phredde and Ghristinga helped me write it.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that anyone recognises as someone else's is not mine. Anything that anyone doesn't recognise as someone else's is mine, unless it is someone else's. Even this disclaimer isn't mine. Thanx phredde. (She wrote all of this (I'm talking about the disclaimer(She didn't write anything else (well she did...))))  
  
  
Kel was surprised, but didn't pull away. Somehow, she was enjoying this. She felt a wave of heat rush through her body, as Neal moved even closer, and wound his arms around her waist. (A/N: My God! How close can he get?!?!?!)  
  
Neal broke the kiss, leaving her hanging limply on to him. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was giddily happy.  
Come with me to my room...  
To your room? Why?   
You know... Don't you wanna...Yeah...  
Oh...I get ya now. Let's go.  
  
Neal led her away from the dance floor, his strong arms supporting her. They stopped outside his room for another kiss, desperate for each other. She fumbled at his shirt as he pushed her hands off his chest.  
  
We're still outside my room, you know.  
I want to get inside, quickly. Your clothes are too thick, I want to get even closer to you... (A/N: Who wants to get closer now?)  
  
They practically pushed the door open, and it was lucky that it didn't fall off its hinges, or there would be no privacy. They tumbled onto the floor, not even bothering to get on the bed.  
  
They were so desperate for each other.  
I like your dress, said Neal, but I like what's underneath even better.  
Neal, stop wasting time. The quicker we do this, the more we get.  
Yeah...you're right. Are you sure you wanna do this? Are you a virgin?  
Yeah, I'm still a virgin. I don't want my virginity any more. Take it from me, NOW.  
Okay, Okay.  
I've never done this before. What do we do now?  
Um, I can't remember, I haven't done it in a long time.  
Don't you remember those physical development classes, Neal?  
Oh yeah. I'm supposed to...Um...Yeah  
So...Are you ready? have you got all your facts right?  
Yep...Let's get it on... or off.  
I love you, Neal.  
I love you too, Kel. But I lust in you too.  
I'm ready.  
  
He ripped her dress off, as she fumbled with his shirt buttons. Then they did something that both of them would never forget.  
  
A/N from Yamani Princess, phredde and Ghristinga:  
  
We can't write any more!!! VIRGIN EARS!! VIRGIN EYES!! (We don't even own that phrase) We don't have enough experience, OK? Actually, we have no experience at all. That was Disgusting, gross, sick, just...just...YUK!! How did we actually write that?!?!?!?! And to think that Yamani Princess made the rating PG. 


	6. Plans

Lady Kel Chapter 6

A/N: **If I get over 120 reviews by the end of the 10th I'll load another chapter up before the 14th if I get more than 120 reviews I'll write more in the chapter.   
Hey people!  
YamaniPrincess (Rinakami) is back. OK did u like that chapter? I didn't. Lets continue WITHOUT phredde!!! **_Hey Shitzhukami/Rinakami/YamaniPrincess...How DARE you leave me out of this chapter!!!!!!!!! I gave you the idea for this chapter when you were STUMPED!! I am going to help you write this chapter, and there will be NO SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES LIKE ALL YOUR OTHER CHAPTERS!!!_ ** U ppl tell me if u want me to write these chapter by myself or if u prepefer **_It is spelt P-R-E-F-E-R!! _** We're****having an argument. Please take them away from me!! ***Ghristinga gives Yamani Princess a death glare because she likes death glares* Stop being so mean to me! I will emotionally scarred forever. It's all your fault. Now I have to go to a mental asylum...wait...our school is practically a mental asylum..._ Now, people, phredde is here, so behold! The First chapter of Lady Kel with NO SPELLING MISTAKES!!!! _HI! THIS IS AVADRIZ HERE, I'M DOING CAPS-LOCKS BECAUSE WE'VE RAN (_grammatical error alert! It is Run not ran) _OUT OF DIFFERENT STYLES. I'M JUST HERE TO YOU ALL A LITTLE BREAK FROM THE MENTAL CONVERSATIONS' OF THE THREE', BUT I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE NOW.. BYE!  
**More Authors note later. Plus I'll answer some of your questions down below.   
**  
Disclaimer: (that phredde owns now!) Anything that anyone recognises as someone else's is not mine. Anything that anyone doesn't recognise as someone else's is mine, unless it is someone else's.  
  
  
They didn't close the door. In Kel's intense need to lose her virginity and Neal's need for sex again they kicked the door open and tumbled onto the floor. Where's the line about them closing it? Only after they had done it 5 times continuously did they realise that the door was wide open, and standing in the doorway was...Roald! His face was tomato (beet is too cliché) red. He had been watching all along (eww...the pervert!).  
  
Um...I'll leave you to it, OK? he stuttered.   
Uh...I'll leave now. Um...have fun...uh, yeah... and he closed the door for them.  
  
Suddenly, I don't feel like it anymore, said Kel.  
I'm going to get him! I don't believe he was watching the whole time! yelled Neal. He threw off the blankets and headed out the door.   
Neal, stop Kel pleaded. Don't go, I might not have known you for a long time but I know at least that you'll start yelling at Roald and before we know it will be the talk of the whole court. Do you want every one to know about.....us  
Neal ran his fingers through his hair   
Well I guess We should try and be as discreet as possible. We can't let any of this leak through.. Ok.. And we'll act as if nothing happened. Tell your maid something like you got lost and..um..yeah With one last kiss Neal ran out of the room.  
After a while he came back realising that THIS was his room and that Kel should leave.   
Well see ya Neal, Until next time Kel whispered as they had one last frantic kiss.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
....As you can see the royal hall is a place of spender... Hey Kel are you listening to me? Kally asked as it was evident Kel was daydreaming.   
Since your not paying attention I guess you don't want to meet the Shang Wildcat. Kalasin whispered.  
What!!! The Wildcat?? When will I see her? Do you think she'll like me? All these questions came out of Kel from nowhere.  
Hey, calm down we're going to meet her now and I think you'll be glad to see her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So your the girl I've been hearing about, you want to learn shang? Well you've come to the right place and person. I'm the Shang Wildcat and I'll be drilling you on all you need to know. Lets firstly see what you know and we'll continue on from there.  
Kel was stunned. Here was another famous person connected with the Lioness. **At this rate I'll meet her this afternoon** was all Kel was thinking as she did some Yamani patterned dances with her glaive.   
Hmm, very impressive I guess you practice alot, is that right? The Wildcat asked.  
Yes, I practice one of these dancers every morning and before I retire for the night **With the exception of last night** Kel thought but let none of this show through her Yamani face.   
Very good, will make a shang out of you Exclaimed Eda Bell while showing Kel and Kally ways of improving their fighting techniques and new defence moves.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
WOW, Kally can you believe Eda Bell taught us so much in one lesson. I mean I'm gonna kick ass sooner than I thought.   
Kally nodded. I know what your purpose is but we still have alot more to learn and very soon we might even have an adventure of our own.  
That's right, hey what do you say we travel with the Queen's rider next month. That'll give us time to learn survival tactics and we might even convince the shang wild cat and horse to come along?  
Kally looked thoughtful for a while, I don't know but maybe I might be able to convince dad to let us go using his guilt for not letting me become a page in the first place!  
Great idea Kel yelled. This got Kel some stares from the other noble ladies. Kel put on her Yamani face and ignored them. Kally lets go and find your dad now and prove to these other ladies where not dreaming!  
  
With that idea in mind Kally and Kel when down to the royal library where Kally was sure her dad was lingering.   
  
Kally knocked on the door. When the king noticed them he nodded for them to come in. They both bowed. Umm.. dad do you think that Kel and me could go with the riders on their annual trip next month.  
King Jonathan looked up..Kel felt anger creeping up **be as stone** she told herself **Don't let him ruin this change now too** She was trying to control her emotions so much she didn't even realise that the king started to talk.  
.... can't go remember you have to practice your etiquette with Master  
Oakbridge for your wedding with Emperor Kaddar.  
But dad Kally pleaded When I'll become and empress I won't have any fun, I will never be able to do any of the things that I enjoy. Remember how you wouldn't let me become a knight because of all these things. And Kel didn't become a knight because you weren't fare to her. You didn;t treat her like a boy.  
Kally look at me King Jonathan ordered I don't want you to go and that's final, you are dismissed  
As Kally and Kel walked away feeling depressed and idea formed at once in both of their minds. King Jonathan said he didn't want them to go but he didn't say they couldn't. They looked at each other and realised they both had the same idea. They smiled with mirth.  
  
  
  
**Yeah!! its the school holiday!!! Remember if I get over 120 reviews I'll load another chapter by the end of this week because its my last week of the spring school holidays and if I get more than 120 reviews i'll write more in the chapter (story not authors note).   
  
okay its  
  
ANSWER TIME**  
Cassidelia asked when we would see the wildcat?? Well the cats prowling in this chapter. She also asked if Kel retained some of the skills she learnt at the Yamani Island, well she did but she also learnt some new things in the convent but i'll include that later.  
Also this is not for Christine i''ll just like to say I'll take the challenge K/R still might happen. Well phredde and Ghristinga want it to happen.  
Moonlight8387 also asked if kel wore a pregnancy charm well I guess she did but I could change it and um.. I'll ask P and G later.  
Myrddin Emrys asked if it was supposed to be funny well it was since it definitely was not a serious chapter.  
Wait I just want to know what ROFLAMO means I just don't get these weird terms. BTW   
R/R


	7. escaping palace life

LADY KEL CHAPTER 7  
Disclaimer: Anything that anyone recognises as someone else's is not mine. Anything that anyone doesn't recognise as someone else's is mine, unless it is someone else's.  
  
As Kel headed back to her room her thoughts wandered to the adventure she would soon have and to........Neal. Boy she would really miss him. His gorgeous but wicked green eyes. HIs wiry but muscular frame. Every part of him would be savoured. As she was sitting on her bed daydreaming about Neal a head poked through the door.   
Um.. Kel could I um.. talk to you?  
Kel looked up and saw Roald. Blushing at being caught daydreaming she stood up and bowed.  
Your highness, please come in   
Er.. sorry to bother you but I need to discuss something with you  
Kel sort of knowing what he had in mind blushed even further. She had hoped he wouldn't discuss what he had saw Neal and her do.  
Oh, about that was her muttered reply. You see we were... before she could continued she looked up to find him a really weird shade of red.  
No, that wasn't what I was here to discuss. What I wanted to know is what are you and my sister planning to do?   
Well muttered Kel trying rapidly to think of an excuse. We decided that we um wanted to hold a ball this........evening.. I mean week Kel grimaced at the slight slip of her tongue.   
You of all people wanting to hold a ball? Kel I even though I don't want to command under royal privilege tell up what you and my sister are up too. I'm really worried about her  
Roald commanded.  
Kel gave another wince. _Another stubborn person in the family _she thought. hmm. Well see your highness the princess and I wanted to go on an adventure so we decided to go with the riders but your dad said no and now were thinking about what to do. _That was sort of the truth_ thought Kel. _I wasn't lying therefor I was telling the truth. Not the whole truth but he didn't ask me for that_. With that argument at and end in Kel's mind she decided that she did not lie to Roald and if she did Kally could somehow overrule his decision.  
Roald stared at Kel intently for a few moments while Kel was thinking this little argument over. _She's beautiful _he thought _really beautiful. Dam it Roald she doesn't love you. Pull yourself together_ a voice in his head command. _She loves your friend Neal. Don't get in their way. _Kel stared up and saw that his eyes were on her. He blushed. She blushed.   
'So that's about it. Roald um did you want anything else Kel blabbed on eager to change the subject.   
Er.. no_   
_Well um then, bye  
Yeah, seeyah  
With that Kel closed the door behind her and sighed. It was such a relief that Roald didn't ask anymore questions about what she and Kally were planning to do. It would have wretched her future. Thinkling about this Kel finished writing her letter to Neal telling him why she was suddenlly going to be gone and taht she would miss him. Tucking the letter in her leather pouch, Kel finshed packing. If she and Kally wanted to follow the riders they would have to go in two days. That left little time for preparation.  
  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Umm Kally are you sure they won't notice us? I mean no offence to your great ablity on keeping us concealed but they have two mages and there bound to at least notice so power coming behind them. Besides does this cover our voices and PeachBlossoms footprints Kel nevously asked Kally as they were following the riders to Pirate Swoop where they would be helping the locals catch bandits.  
Sure as anything Kally reassured Kel. I spent weeks on this. If I hadn't met you I would've gone by myself  
Yeah, I should have trusted you. Hey did you leave a note to your father?  
Sure as anything Kally told her I left a note saying I'll be gone for a few days and taht he shouldn't worry about me cause I ain't no silly noble girl  
Umm, Kally what's wrong with your accent? Asked a quite spooked but still trying to be as unemotional as always Kel.  
Oh, Nothing, just trying to act like a tough city boy  
  
***  
  
Right, Members of the first riders group will set up our tents here  
Kally gigled as groans could be heard from the riders. Buri was leading the group after the recent resignation of its leader and deputy concerning personal issues happened last month.   
No complaints will set out our tent  
Kel, did you bring our tent?  
Yup! I've got it here. Its on peachblossom's sandle bag.  
After wrestling it out they set up the tent carefully making sure its wasn't too close to the riders.  
They watched as the riders cooked their dinner.   
So, kally whats on our menu today? Kel questioned hungrly.  
food? was that my job? Kally replied sheepishly  
You what? forgot our food? Kel screamed.  
Sorry. Hey don't worry. Were too far from corus for them to send us back so Buri would have to give us food.   
Is that right a voice growled. I guess my mage were right. We do have two stoaways.  
  
CLIFF HANGER? WOOHOOO!  
Oh I'm just here to say that if you fill in the box really quickly I'll finish this whole fic before the end of february. But you'll have to fill in that box. Flames welcome. It helps me.  
BTW read my new fic strange happennings.  
BYE!!  
YamaniPrincess.


End file.
